Imprisoned Heart
by Chibi Roxas 13
Summary: Matt and Tks cousin comes to visit and finds out about the digidestind. What will happen when an old enemy returns? First summ sucked, rating may change. Still Takari, Tk?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Last Day of School Sickness

Ok this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it and remember to R&R.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in any of my fanfics only ones that I or my friends have thought up. This is going to be a Takari fic.

Last Day of School Sickness

"Tk honey get up or you will be late for school. "The blond teen turned to look up at the clock on his bedside table that read 6:45 AM. He groaned and closed his tired eyes, falling back into his pillow.

"TK! Did you here me? Get up or you'll be late!" his mother yelled from down the hall and he could here her coming down the hall to his room.

She walked over to the side of his bed just as Tk slowly sit up in his bed. Patamon was already awake and was looking at his partner from on top of the dresser. Tk rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hand and tried to ignore the urge to vomit right on his mom. Patamon continued to stare at the child of Hope with concern.

"Tk, you don't look so good." His mother did take notice to the fact that her son was very pale and was sweating all over, so she placed a hand on his forehead. "You feel awfully hot; I'll go get the thermometer."

In moments his mom returned.

"Open your mouth hold it under your tongh," she said in a soft voice.

"Mom I'm fine don't worry okay," Tk said hoarsely.

His mother gave him a stern look. "Takeru do not argue with me."

Tk obeyed and held the thermometer in hi mouth. Patamon flew down from the dresser and landed on his partners lap. When the thermometer beeped Nancy removed it from her son's moth and stared at the readings, than turned to back to her son with a worried expression on her face.

"You have a fever. I'm calling the school to let them know you'll be out." His mom turned to leave.

"But mom," Tk wined, "I'm fine, really. I'll go to school, besides it's the last day so we only have a half day remember."

"Takeru Takaishi you are not going, you have a temperture of 99.9. Im…"

"Mom, pleas you have to let me go, all were going to be doing is hanging out with friends and doing some fun activities. Please."

Nancy turned to look at him and stiffeld a laugh. "Tk, don't give me that look, you know t never works. I just don't want you to get to riled up and pass out; you could make the fever worse. I'm just looking out for your health, okay?"

Tk nodded.

"Good. I'll be home late so I'll send Matt over to take care of you for a while."

"I don't need a babysitter mom."

"Takeru no matter how old you get I'm still the boss and if I want someone to look after you than I'm going to have someone to look after you, understood?"

Tk nodded again, and layed back down in his bed. In moments he was fast asleep.

Nancy smiled at her son than turned to Patamon, "You take good care of him Pata."

Patamon smiled at her, "I'll make sure he's back on his feet when you come home."

She laughed and waved a goodbye, than left.

School 7:45

Kari sat at her desk looking around to see if her blond friend was anywhere. It was strange that he would miss the last day of school, knowing that they would be doing anything but work for the time they were there. Right as the bell rang everyone got to their seats and quietly waited.

"Ok class, Attendance," the teacher said looking down at the clipboard and went down the list.

"Davis Motamia?" The teacher looked around the room.

Just than the door burst open, and in came an out of breath Davis.

"I..m…here," he said, panting.

"Thank you for joining us today Mr. Motamia," the teacher said lazily, "your lucky it's the last day, I wonk give you detention."

Davis smiled and walked happily over to sit down next to Kari. When he noticed a certain someone wasnt there his grin widened.

"Hay Kari, looks like your 'boyfriend' Tb isn't here," he wisped.

Kari giggled and tried to hide her red face. Everyone told her and Tk that they were ment for one another but they always said that they were just close friends, even though they both were secretly crushing on one another.

"It's Tk, Davis, and he isn't my boyfriend," her voice that changed to a concerned tone," I have no idea were he could be, he must have stayed home or something. Have you noticed that sense last week he's seemed a little ill?"

Davis nodded, also looking a bit concerned, "He did look a little out of it now that you mention it."

"I think I'll stop by his place later today, so if you guys want to go to the digital world without me its okay.

Davis gave a small grunt and turned hi attention back to the teacher.

Tk's Apartment 9:30

Tk woke to the sound of scraping. He opened his eyes and looked around to see what the noise could be. When he couldn't find were it was coming from, and noticed his partner was missing, he decided that it was probably him so he shrugged it off and closed his eyes to sleep again. Right as he did a loud crash noise immediately made him sit upright in his bed, breathing hard. Tk slowly got to his feet and slowly made his way to the bedroom door.

Tk rubbed his eyes and tried to focus. "Who's there, "he called down the hall, "Patamon are you ma…Matt? What are you doing here?" Tk started down the hall just when he realized it was his brother in the kitchen.

"Good to see you to squirt. Remember I'm your 'babysitter'."

Tk stiffeld a laugh, "I should have known it was you Matt. You're the only one, besides dad, that would wake someone up when their trying to rest," he smirked and cocked an eyebrow," now that I think about it I think that's how all older brothers check on their younger brothers."

"Actually that was Patamon; I accidentally scared him and well.."Matt pointed down and his brother followed his gaze. Patamon was on the ground covered in what appeared to be soup. Both brothers laughed.

Patamon smiled, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise you with something to eat."

"Well thank you buddy. I really needed that." Matt than looked suddenly stern and put a hand on Tk's shoulder, "You get back to bed."

Tk made a pout lip and crossed his arms, "Matt I'm already up let me get…" he suddenly went into a coughing fit. Matt suddenly became very alarmed.

"Tk are you okay? Take it easy."

Tk nodded, and just as quickly as the cough came it was gone but his stomach started to turn and lurch. Tk turned and ran to the bathroom and made it just in time to throw up what little food was in his stomach.

"Uhh...god." Tk sighed and layed on the bathroom floor. Both Matt and Patamon were on the floor next to him.

"See I told you Tk, you cant do this to yourself." his brother said as he helped Tk to sit up," You have a fever and need to rest, you cant be this active." Tk nodded and swallowed hard." Let's get you into bed."

Matt helped his brother up and let him lean on him as they slowly made their way back to Tk's room, with Patamon close behind. Once Tk was back in his bed he covered him and took some medication found on the nightstand, "Did you take any medicine?"

Tk shook his head, "No, I feel asleep." Matt handed his brother some pills, "I'll be back " He said.

When Matt left Tk swallowed down the pills and looked at his partner, who was looking at him with concern, "Tk, are you sure your okay?"

Don't worry Patamon, it's just a bug. I'm sure I'll be back on my feet in no time, okay?"

Patamon gave him a half smile, "Promise."

"Of course buddy."

"Here's your food Teek's." Tk sat up in his bed as his brother walked in with a tray with hot soup and a Ginger Al drink.

"Thanks Matt." Tk said quietly as he started to slowly pick at his soup.

"I brought a bucket too, just in case." He placed it on the side of his bed. "Well I gotta go, so I'll see you later. Hope you get better soon."

"Okay thanks Matt. Bye."

School 11:55

"Wonder what Tk's doing?" Kari asked staring out the lunch room window.

"Will you stop worrying and just eat your lunch!" Davis said frustrated at how stupid Kari was being.

"Davis you are so insensitive!" said Yoli.

Kari turned from the window to the rest of the group. "I'm worried," she said, "very worried. I've been have the strangest feeling that something or someone is coming."

Cody looked at her. "Like an evil digimon or something?" he asked.

Kari shook her head. "Well yes and no. I do have the felling something from the digi-world is coming but also something from here too, but it's not evil. I don't know." Kari sighed again.

"Don't worry Kari, I'm sure Tk's fine. He probably just doesn't feel well." Yolie reassured her. "Besides he's tough so I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah I suppose your right. And after all I'm stopping by his house latter anyway."

"Exactly." Yolie said smiling.

Davis gave Yolie a dirty look.

"I'm not hungry anymore!" he said pushing his tray away in frustration.

"Whatever." Yolie said, rolling her eyes and finishing her salad.

"Are we doing any digi-stuff this weekend?" Cody asked lowering his voice.

"Izzy said we're meeting at his house tomorrow. Like at 12:00 noon." Yolie whispered.

"Alright." The other three muttered in unison as the bell rang.

A/N: Okay so this was my first chapter, I hope you liked it. I had my friends help on a few things and I changed a few things from what I originally had. Thank you and please R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2 Kat

Imprisond Heart- Kat

Imprisoned Heart- Kat

A/N- Well here's the real chapter 2. I do apologies for not posting it when I was planning to, but a lot of things have been happening. For one, Tuesday was my 16th birthday, and well it completely sucked. I've been so angry with some of my friends that I don't know that were even friends anymore, even though we talk. So I've been really depressed lately. Maybe this will help me continue my fics. Hopefully you don't all hate me.

**WARNING -** those of you who may not like yaoi, this chap. Does contain LIGHT LIGHT yaoi, nothing serious, so please bear with me, I don't plan to have yaoi pairings in the end, just a bit in the story. Don't hate me please!!

Anyway on with chapter 2 of Imprisoned heart.

Kari walked down the hall towards Tk's apartment, the sun shone through the windows of the hall. She stopped and sighed before turning the corner. As she rounded the it though, Kari saw someone with long blond hair, seemingly lost.

"Umm…excuse me, do you need help?" the girl asked coming closer to the blond, who looked quite frustrated.

The girl turned and when she did Kari had to blink a few times to make sure she was seeing correctly. This girl looked a bit like Tk and Matt, golden blond hair, and stunning blue eyes. The only difference was her hair was waist length and well, her obvious feminine features. She appeared to be around Matt's age.

The girl looked at her in surprise for a moment but soon a smile spread across her face.

"Uh-hi. Yea, you see I'm a little lost. I don't live around here you see. Oh, my names Katherine by the way, Katherine Takashi, but most people just call me Kat." She stuck out her hand to shake Kari's.

Kari smiled warmly, taking Kat's hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Hikari Kamia, you can call me Kari. Are you related to a Takeru Takashi?"

Kat nodded. "Yup, he's my little cousin. Do you know were his apartment is?"

Kari nodded. "Yea, I'm actually going to see him so I can show you were it is."

"Great!" Kat exclaimed, and the two started off down the hall again. "So you're the Kari Tk _always_ talks about." Kat added after a moment.

Kari felt her cheeks grow hot and brought a hand to her face. "W-what do you mean always?" the brunet girl asked nervously.

Kat looked at Kari with a smirk. "You may not see it Kari, but I tell you that I'm pretty sure he like's you."

Kari felt her face go redder and Kat gave a sigh.

"Oh young love," she stated poetically, "it's so cute!"

Kari had to hide her blushed face as they made the rest of the journey to the apartment.

Kari opened the door to the Takashi apartment with the spare key Tk had told her about, Katherine followed close behind. The apartment was eerily quiet with though it was warm and homily. Both girls removed theirs shoes before walking down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Hey Kari, where's the bathroom?" Kat asked the girl.

Kari pointed to the door nearest her. "Right there. I'm gonna go to Tk's room."

"Okay, I'll come find you then." Kat said as she closed the bathroom door.

Kari made her way up a flight of stairs and down another hall to Tk's room. She saw his bedroom door was slightly opened and quietly made her way inside.

The blinds on the window were closed and the room was fairly dark. Kari saw Patamon asleep at the end of Tk's bed. Going closer to the bed she noticed the tray of food set on the boys night stand. Tk was fast asleep under his blankets. Just the sight of him wrenched at Kari's heart. He was pale and clammy and he held a pained expression on his face. Gold hair was dull and sticking to his sweating forehead and cheeks were flushed red. She reached a hand out and felt his forehead.

"_He's burning up so badly."_ She thought to herself removing her hand to gently stroke his cheek.

"Kari, you in here?" a voice at the doorway whispered and Kari turned to see Kat coming in. "Is he okay?" the blond asked coming closer to the bed.

"Well, he's sleeping, but has a really high fever." The girl replied.

Kat came up next to the bed and looked down at her cousin. "Geez kid, you look like crap."

Kari gawked at her, dumfounded at what she had just said.

Kat sighed and put an arm over Kari's shoulder. "It's a good thing I'm here. I know what will help this situation."

She smiled at Kari who remained silent. "D'you think you could help me with my luggage, It should be here any minute now from the airport."

"Ughhh…sure but why isn't it with you?"

Kat shrugged. "Too much stuff and some kind of got lost but no matter, it's here now! Comon lets get going. After we get back I'll make some Takashi soup special." Kat picked up the tray and left the room.

After Kat left, Kari bent down and kissed Tk's hot forehead. "Get better soon Tk."

And she left the room with one last look at the boy she secretly loved.

"They say it is the youngest that will destroy me."

The large clawed, black hand came closer to the small child as he stood frozen in place, blue eyes wide with fear. His digimon partner threw a few boombubbles in attempt to stop the fined. The others tried in weak attempts to help; their digimon had digivolved but were useless to the giant enemy.

The claw hand came closer and close and in one final move to save him, Patamon hurriedly put himself between Tk and the opposing digimon. Moments latter a bright light consumed him and seconds latter a large angel digimon was in place of where Patamon was moments ago. The angel and demon began to fight, Angemon getting the upper hand. But that didn't last long.

"ANGEMON NO!!"

Tk stood, fearfully as he watched his partner before him preparing to save him from the demonic digimon.

Angemon turned back to look at the boy, a smile across his lips.

"Don't worry. I won't be gone forever."

"ANGEMONNNNN!"

Tk gasped and sat up. He looked around himself to find he wasn't in his bedroom, but an area that was consumed in grey and black; completely void of any life.

He stood and continued to look around.

"Where am I." he mumbled to himself.

He began to walk, tuning all his senses around from any life there might be. Tk bit his lower lip, fear slowly creeping into his mind. Was this even a dream? It felt real enough to not be a dream. A sudden chuckle caused the child of hope to jump in alarm, turning at where the sound had come from.

He looked around and found no source for the chuckle and tried to shake of the feeling of being watched. He went to continue walking when the chuckle came again, this time louder.

Tk looked in every direction, sweat forming on his brow, trying to find what caused the chuckle. Tk let out a yelp as a hand grabbed his wrist and spun him around so he was facing this cloaked stranger.

Tk gasped but the stranger only griped his wrist tighter when the boy attempted to free himself. The stranger looked almost like the digimon emperor, his wardrobe was different as well as his height difference. He wore a long sleeved, armor covered top with flowing cape and hood, which covered the beings face. The pants also had a flowing cape at the waist and knee high black boots with wing emblems at the top of them.

"W…who are you?" Tk stammered, voice shacking uneasily.

The figure didn't reply, only laughed.

"I can't tell you that yet Takeru, digidestend of Hope." his deep, thick voice said.

Tk swallowed the lump in his throght that had begun to form, his heart racing rapidly. Again he attempted to get away from whoever this man was, and did manage. Tk backed himself away quickly keeping distance between him self and this creep.

"What is this place?" Tk asked, forcing his voice to sound strong.

The dark presence moved closer to the boy, who continued to keep retreating.

"This is the Digital World."

Tk gave him a questioning look, while the other brought his hand to the hood and removed it, reveling his face.

The man appeared to be in his early twenties maybe closer to his bothers age. The most frightening thing about it though was that he looked dead. Cold, pale looking skin, black hair covering half his face, and, most frightening to Tk, was his red gleaming eyes and the evil smirk placed on his lips.

"Yes Takeru. This is the future of the Digital World. See," he gestured around them, "this is what becomes of it when the power the digidestend is destroyed and used for evil. The lands as well as its inhabitants are all dead."

Tk glared at him. "Why are you showing me this? I want to know who you are and why I'm here, RIGHT NOW!"

The man smirked devilishly, a hint of want in his eyes.

"All in good time, _my Takeru_."

Tk's eyes widened in fear. "M-my Takeru?"

The man laughed and reached out to the boy.

Tk, almost forgetting how to move, quickly dashed out of the way and ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

'_Please…I need help. Where are you guys when I really need you."_ He thought desperately, eyes shut tightly as he ran.

"BIND!"

Tk felt his body stiffen and fell forward. He struggled to move but found himself completely unable to move. A pair of gloved hands turned the boy onto his back. Kneeling down on the ground, he stared at the frightened Child of Hope hungrily.

"Tsk, Tsk Tk. Where are your manners?" his gloved hand reached down and caressed Tk's cheek which began to turn red, and the boy struggled again in vain to escape.

Tk turned away only to have his face forced to look back at the pyco. Then without warning, the man crashed his lips onto Tk's, the boy's eyes widening in shock. The feeling of the cold lips on his was enough to making him scream. Tk struggled trying his best to escape, to no avail. Tk gasped as he felt the gloved hand go under his shirt and stroke his stomach, and the other took this opportunity to slide his tong into Tk's mouth.

After what felt like an eternity, it finally stopped, and looked at the boy, who was shacking and breathing heavily, face red. This made him smirk and leaned down to the blond's ear.

"I'll be seeing you soon."

And in a flash he was gone and the binding spell holding Tk vanished. The darkened digital world around him began to spin and Tk shot up in his own bed, sweat running down his face. He looked at his hands and saw how badly they were shacking.

"Tk?" he heared a voice call concernedly and looked over at the door where his secret love, Kari stood.

End chapter

WHOOT, chapter 2 is done!! I've already started the next chapter and hopefully it won't take as long to update. I hope you guys don't hate me for what I did to Tk but I swear on my life that it will have a happy ending!! My friend and I actually talked about it and came up with the idea (both of us LOVE yaoi to no end!!) and well I decided to use it. Oh, and what did you all think of Tk's cousin Kat? Me and my friend also came up with her and hopefully I'll have a biography thing about her and stuff. Also I plan to post some URLs pics of what she and the mysterious man look like. Anyway, Stay tuned for the next chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3 Telling Kari

Hello all! Holy crap it has been TOOOOO LOOONNGGGG!!!!!!! I apologies for not updating in years, I sort of lost my inspiration. Buuttt, now I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and get my fics, well at least this one, back up and actually finish it xP I'm not sure how many are gonna even read this fic it's sooooo old, but anyway, here is the latest installment of Imprisoned Heart. Enjoy!

3- Telling Kari

Tk groaned as he layed himself on the living room sofa, pulling his warm blanket up to his chin and sinking into the softness of the sofa.

"You know little cousin, you shouldn't have left your bed if your this sick." Kat said mater of factly as she placed his hot tea on the table next to the sofa.

"I wanted to move" the blond teen said simply, pushing his face into the pillow in attempts to push out the growing migraine.

Kat shrugged. "Okay kid, just let me know if I can get you anything." She bent next to him and placed a hand on his forehead. "Geez, how did you get this ill, I can't remember you ever being this sick. I'm gonna go get you a cold towel." With that, his cousin left the room to the kitchen.

As his head pounded, Tk thought's drifted back to a half hour ago, when Kari had walked in after he had awoken from his nightmare.

*30 minutes ago*

Tk stared dumfounded at Kari.

"Kari, what are you doing here?" he asked, wiping sweat off his forehead with a shaky hand.

She walked over and pulled over his desk chair, bringing it next to his bed. "I came after school to see of you were okay."

Tk layed back and let out a sigh. He gave a small smile to Kari. "Thanks. Was the fair fun?"

"Yeah we had a great time, though it would have been more fun if you had been with us. You should have seen Davis's face when a clown jumped out at him, hehe it was priceless!" she laughed, and Tk let out a chuckle.

"That's cool" he said.

Kari nodded. "Oh! I got you something too." She quickly got up and ran out the door. She came back a few minutes later.

"I know it's kind of silly, but I just got you something to make you feel better." She handed him a small teddy bear. "And Yolie got you some cotton candy."

He took the gifts, setting the cotton candy on his night stand and holding the bear. "Thank you, and tell Yolie thanks too."

The two sat in silence, the air slowly becoming tense, and Tk's head began to hurt. "H-hey Kari. There's something, that I-I wanted to talk to you about."

Seeing her dearest friend look downcast and seeming to fidget, she became worried. "What is it?"

"Well hello there little cousin." Kat's voice had called from the doorway.

Tk couched. "Hi Kat *cough* when did you *cough* get here?" Tk asked and began to sit up as she neared his bed with a tray.

Kat explained how she had arrived some hours ago and how she and Kari had met as Kat was looking for his apartment.

Tk poked at the soup when Kat placed the tray on his lap. Kat let out a huff. "Oh stop it, I didn't put a damn thing in your soup." She shot.

"Knowing you probly did." The teen weakly replied jokingly, taking a spoonful to his mouth.

"Okay be that way brat, but when your better, we'll see who the last one laughing is. " Kat said smugly as she walked out of the room.

Kari looked at her friend as he ate. "Umm…are you guys not close?" she questioned.

Tk looked up at her. "We are, it's just…" he broke in a fit of coughs, "she's pranked me and Matt for the longest time *couch*. She's like an annoying sister."

Kari gave a slight smile, understanding what sort of relationship he was talking about. She silently listened to the sound of Tk eat, when she remembered that Tk had something to tell her. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Tk paused in midbite. He listened for a moment and heard the T.V turn on. A moment later Patamon flew onto the bed and looked at his Digipartner expectantly.

Tk swallowed hard and looked into the soup bowl, absentmindedly tapping his fingers against the tray. Kari gently took one of his hands into hers and gave a comforting squeeze. "You can tell me Tk."

Tk gave a sigh and went on telling Kari about his strange dream. Both Kari and Patamon were surprised at what he had to say and became even more alarmed when Tk told them about the strange figure that had violated him.

After finishing, Tk looked up, the slight blush on his face darkening from embarrassment.

"I don't know what to make of it." He said quietly. "I don't know if it's real or not. I just…I don't know." He trailed off, finally looking up and meeting Kari's gaze.

"I think the others should know." She said, still holding onto his hand, and taking in a breath. "We shouldn't take any chance's, if it has to do with the digi-world then, from what you told us, it's sounds like there may be a new threat."

Tk bit his lip. "Then…what does that _thing_ want with me?"

The Child of Light shook her head and sadly admitted. "I don't know."

Silence fell again; the only noise was coming from the living room. Tk's brow's knitted together in frustration and the headache that had begun slowly grew worse with each passing second, and he felt his body began to shiver. Patamon came closer to his partner and cuddled closer to his arm, showing how concerned he was.

"We'll figure it out Tk." He gave a reassuring smile. "The digidestend can do it together and no matter what, everyone will keep you safe."

Tk returned the smile and petted his head. "I know Patamon."

"Hey Teek's, I've got some medicine for you." Kat called as she began to make her way up to his room. Patamon immediately went into hiding.

Kat walked in and handed a small cup filled with a red liquid to Tk, who drank it with a grimacing look on his face.

Kari stood and placed the desk chair back at its place. "Well, I should probly be heading home now." She gave Tk a small wave. "I'll see ya Tk, hope you feel better."

Right as she was saying that, Tk moved and slowly began to get out of his bed.

Kat gently pushed him back into his bed. "You are not leaving this bed Tk."

Tk gave a slight growl. "I've been in here all day, I want to move." He stubbornly said, again standing and staggering slightly from dizziness.

"Ughhh, c'mon kid." Kat helped her cousin walk as he held a blanket from his bed, and Kari slowly walked behind the too.

*Present*

The flashback made the blond see stars and his vision to focus in and out.

Tk's stomach turned and nausea rose for what felt like the tenth time that day. The blond teen got up and stumbled to the bathroom and made it just in time to throw up. Tk felt his body tremble and a small sob escaped his lips.

'_Ugh, what is wrong with me?_' Tk thought to himself, slowly lying down onto the floor, his hot head touching thee cold tile and giving him some relief.

Kat walked into the room and knelt down besides the younger blond and rubbed circles onto his back. "You think your gonna be sick again Teek's?"

Tk almost didn't notice the presence of his cousin but managed to rasp out a weak "yes" and just as he replied, he shot up and grabbed at the toilet, and let out his sick. Right then, the door bell rang.

"You gonna be okay while I answer that Tk?" Kat asked.

He gave a small nod before vomiting again, and Kat got up hurriedly making her way to the front door.

*with Kat*

Before Kat could open the door, it opened itself and Matt walked in holding a couple of bags.

"Tk, I'm he-"He stopped in mid sentence and looked at Kat, a surprised look on his face. Kat smiled back innocently.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked, stepping closing the door and removing his shoes, eye's not leaving her.

"Hey it's not a crime for me to come and visit. Bedside's it's a good thing I'm here, Tk really needs help." She stated turning and walking back to the kitchen, Matt following behind her and placing the bag's on the table.

"Is he still not feeling well?"

Kat looked at him. "I have never seen my baby cousin this sick before Matt. I don't know what it is, really bad bug or something." She picked up the wet cloth and went back towards the bathroom.

Matt took his coat off and immediately followed her to see Tk for himself.

Tk was again lying on the floor, held in a shaking ball, breathing harshly and soft, painful groans coming from the teen.

Matt got down next to his brother and carefully moved him so his brother's head was in his lap and begin to stroke his head. "Oh boy Teek's." Matt was completely at a loss for words. Tk looked far worse then he had this morning, which was very odd. Whenever Tk would get sick, it usually wasn't as bad as this. Tk looked frailer and weaker then Matt had ever seen him, and that scared the older teen.

Matt looked at Kat. "Kat can you go grab some towels and clean clothes for him, I'm gonna try and give him a cold shower to bring the fever down."

She nodded and got up, going to Tk's room.

*_*_*

Well I wasn't sure if I should end the chapter here, but I decided I would, cliff hanger, ya'know! Anyway I cant believe I actually wrote this much, it feel's sooo good to write again, I hope that my writer's block stay's at bay for a while since I've been wanting to finish this fic for a long time. Hopefully soon I'll have the next chapter posted. Thanks all for reading, please comment!


	4. Chapter 4 Haunting Dreams And Worried Fa

Chap. 4

Hello Hello. Here I am with another chapter *strike up the band!* I cant belive I would actualy have two consecutive chaps posted the next day after, but, wow. Im just very surprised and pleased with my progess. Without Furthur adue, here is chapter 4. Enjoy!

4- Haunting Dreams And Worried Faces

Cold. That's all Tk felt. He was dimly aware of the fact that Matt was undressing him, and he slowly opened his eye's and got them halfway open, before the pounding in his head became to much and he needed to shut his eye's tightly.

Tk groand, his head falling into the crock of Matt's next and he began shaking. "M-Matt, t'so c-col-d." He stuttered weakly, clutching onto Matt's shirt.

Matt gave his brother a ludicrous look. "Tk you're burning up, I need to cool down your fever."

Just as Matt was getting Tk into the shower, Kat came in and placed the clothes and towel on the counter. She glanced at her cousin who was weakly trying to escape the cold water and shivering all over, but Matt was holding him in there.

"Tk don't struggle, we're trying to help you get better." Kat said softly.

The teen's teeth were chattering. "S-so c-c-cold."

Matt and Kat gave worrying looks to one another.

*_*_* 15 minutes later *_*_*_

Tk was back on the sofa, wrapped in a small pile of blankets and sleeping soundly.

Matt and Kat were in the kitchen sitting around the table and drinking tea.

"Well, this has been quite a visit so far." Kat said and sipped her tea and glanced towards the living room. "Poor kid, I hope he gets better soon."

Matt gave her a questioning look. "Wow, did your father move to a nuclear power plant and you suddenly over night became nice?!"

Kat glared at him and waked him in the head with a news paper. "I'm not heartless Matt!! Just because we've had our... disagreements, doesn't mean I don't care about you guy's, especially my baby cousin."

"Gesh, I was kidding." Matt said rubbing the back of his head.

Just then the phone rang. Matt jumped and went to grabe it, but was to slow as his cousin took it instead. "Give me the p-" Kat pushed her hand in Matt's face.

"Hello Takashi residence." She said, smiling as she looked at Matt's pissed glare.

"Oh, hi aunty! No I just arrived a few hours ago." Kat leaned against the table, nodding and replying with "umhms" as Mrs. Takashi was speaking. "No, he's not feeling any better. Um…okay, yeah. Matt's here too so he can help. Okay, I'll call you if anything happens. Okay, bye." With that, she hung up the phone and turned to Matt. "Your mom's gonna be out really late she said for work, so we're in charge of taking care of Tk."

Matt nodded and sat back in his chair. This was gonna be a long night.

Kat tapped her finger on the island and glanced at the clock. "Well it's just about 6 now, do you mind if I leave for a sec to run and get some food for dinner at that little store downstairs?"

The blond teen shook his head. "Go ahead; I can keep a watch till you get back." Kat smiled and went to the door. "Oh and Kat." She poked her head back in the kitchen eye brows raised. "Thanks for helping."

She gave a small smile. "Of course Matty-poo, whatever would you do without me!" With that she skipped off.

Matt rolled his eyes and got up, silently walking to the living room. When he got there, Patamon was on top of the slumbering digidestend and gazing worriedly at him. Matt sat himself on the floor next to his brother and stared at his brother's features. Dark circles formed under his eyes, skin was paper white, and his cheeks had a rosy tinge to it and his expression was pained.

"Get better little bro." Matt whispered, patting his head lightly.

"Matt, I need to tell you something." Patamon's small voice piped up, and Matt looked at him. "It's about something Tk told me and Kari earlier."

Matt could tell from Patamons expression and the sudden wave of nausea that hit him that whatever he had to say he wasn't going to like. So Patamon explained as Tk had, though the little digimon hated remembering what the Child of Hope had said, seeing his own horrific pictures flashing in his mind of what the possible threat to Tk was. As Patamon told the dream to Matt, the older blonds face grew almost as pale as Tk's.

When Patamon had finished, Matt looked back at his brother. He wanted nothing more then to make his pain go away and to protect him from any evil that tried getting at him. Matt had always asked himself how it was destiny had founds it's way like it did, how had they all been chosen for the roles in which they now played.

"Matt?" Patamon said quietly, looking at his partner's brother questioningly.

Just as Matt was about to say something, Tk let out an ear piercing scream, his body arched and his hands flew to his head, grabbing and yanking at his blond hair. Patamon flew in the air, and Matt grabbed his brother's shoulders and began to shake his brother.

"Tk! Tk wake up!" Matt shouted still shaking him.

Tk thrashed and screamed, tears beginning to stream down his flushed cheeks with broken sobs emitting from his scream of pain.

Then suddenly, Tk's eyes flew open and his body was slammed roughly to the couch at the same time Matt and Patamon were thrown across the room by some invisible force.

"Tk!" Matt struggled to get to his brother, but the force was holding both him and the little digimon back.

All they could do was watch as something began to push down on Tk's windpipe and the Child of Hope was gasping for air, chocking sobs wracking his body.

"Stop it, don't hurt him! Please let Tk go!" Patamon pleaded, banging his small paws against the barrier along with Matt, who continued to attempt breaking through.

To their horror, Tk's gasps diminished, and his eyes became glazed over, before slowly closing. The barrier vanished in a flash and Matt and Patamon ran to Tk's side.

Matt lifted Tk's limp body and gently shook him. "God Tk, please wake up. Oh geex, Tk!" Matt lifted two fingers to his neck and checked his pulse. Matt's eyes widened in horror.

"T-Tk?" Patamon sat on his partner and rubbed his head against Tk's. The little digimon looked at Matt. "He's gonna be okay, right?"

Just then the front door slammed open and the sound of Kat running was heard. She raced into the room, dropping the groceries on the floor looking confused and worried.

"W-what the hell happ," she trailed off when she saw Tk's limp form in Matt's arms. She let out a gasp and Matt looked at her.

"Kat, go call the hospital."

*_*_*_

Wahoo, I'm on a roll! Two chapters in a row, I'm very pleased. Well I hope ya'll like it and think it's getting more interesting, personally I'm actually very pleased with how it's starting to unfold *evil grin*

Just to answer a couple questions:

**Digifan#1** – Tk is actually, as surprising as this sounds, my favorite character outta the whole series xD Crazy I know, but it's just the story I decided to create

**Kingdom219 **– I wasn't planning on making him pregnant, no.

Anywho, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 Altered Reality

Hey all, here's another chapter for you. Definitely had to write after writing two whole essay's in 2 hours T~T Cant wait for exams to be over with. Here's chapter 5 of Imprisoned Heart!!

Chapter 5- Altered Reality

Kari looked around at the sight before her. Tk was about 10 feet away from her, huddled on the ground, and rocking back and forth, his shoulder's shaking slightly.

"Tk?" She called quietly, hesitantly making her way to the blond.

She stared at his figure, palms sweating slightly and shaking, and she took a shallow breath before resting her hand on his shoulder. As soon as her hand touched, his body stiffened and he looked over his shoulder at her. Right when their eye's meet, Kari let out a surprised gasp and took a step back. Tk's blue eyes were cold and lifeless, glaring daggers right at her.

Kari was terrified. She had looked evil in the face before, but seeing her best friend like this was much worse. Her body began to tremble and she continued taking hesitant steps back away from him. As she retreated, Tk got up and faced her, eyes still locked to hers.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sharply, a venomous tone laced in his words.

Kari tried to escape his stare but found her self frozen in place and she opened her mouth to speak but found she couldn't form any words.

"WILL YOU ANSWER ME!" He roared angrily, voice echoing throughout the void.

Kari fell back, eyes wide and filling with tears. She could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest and body shaking even more now. Never in her life had she heard Tk shout like he did just now, especially _never_ to her.

Tk's hands were now clenched into tight fists, knuckles white. When she still did not give a reply, Tk charged over to her and grabbed her roughly by the hair. Kari emitted a painful cry and felt her self dragged to her knees and her head pulled back to stare at his face.

"T-Tk…wh-what is wrong w-with you?" She stuttered, voice trembling and tear's falling from her browns eyes.

Tk sneered. "Look how _weak_ you are, Child of Light." He yanked on her head again, and she gave another pained cry. "And _your_ supposed to be a threat? Ha! What a sad excuse for a joke you are."

"S-stop it, Tk." She said weakly and he gave another hard yank. "Stop it!" This time she grabbed at his arm and did everything in her power that she could to pry his hold on her. A moment later a blinding light flashed, and Tk let Kari go, stumbled backwards and covering his eyes from the light.

A moment later the light was gone and Kari looked at her friend. Tk was staring at his hands mouth opening and closing, making no noise.

"Tk?" she almost whispered, but the sound of her voice made the blond turn and stare at her in disbelief. Kari immediately noticed that his eyes had lost their coldness tinge to them and were now filled with fear. "Are you okay?"

The Child of Hope began to shake his head slowly. "W-what have I done." He said more to himself then to her. "I-I'm so sorry Kari, god Kari I'm sorry!" He to was now on the ground, stilling looking fearfully at her and he began to hold his own head.

Kari took in a chocked breath and began to slowly crawl towards him. "Tk, its okay you we-"

"No Kari, stay away!" He held a hand out in front of her. "I-I don't want to hurt you again. You need to go now!"

Kari shook her head. "Tk, I am not leaving without you! Tk I lo-"

Her sentence was cut short as her friend gave out a pained scream, and fell to the ground.

Kari felt a tug and everything around her was spinning, that last thing she saw was a dark figure standing over Tk and glaring with piercing red eyes. "No, Tk!"

*_*_*

Another cliff hanger *innocent smile* Well truthfully, I was gonna continue, but I thought this was a good place to stop. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 Hospital

Hey all, here I am with chapter 6. Just to let you all know, because I should have specified it in some way in the last chapter, chapter 5 is meant to be Kari's dream. Quick explanation: I was late for class and wanted to post it so I didn't have time to make additions or fix it. Enjoy chapter 6!

Chapter 6- Hospital

Kari awoke to the sound of her brother calling her name. She was thrown from her dark dream, and shot up in bed. "Tai!"

Tai was by her bed, fully dressed, his cell phone clutched in his hand. "Kari, get up now, we have to leave." He said hurriedly, quickly turning and rushing out the room.

Kari, still dazed slowly slid out of bed and walked to her door. "Tai, what's going on?"

"Not now Kari, I'll explain when we leave, now hurry!" Tai shouted back to her from his room.

The girl did as her brother asked and quickly threw on a pair of cloths. From her bed Gatomon stared. "W-what's going on Kari?"

Kari shook her head. "I have no idea, let's go Gato."

With that her and her digimon partner ran quickly out of the room, almost bumping into Tai. "Let's go guys."

*_*_* In The car *_*_*

Right as the three got into Tai's car, he flew out of the parking garage and began racing down the street.

"Tai, what is going on?!" Kari asked, holding tightly to Gatomon and the handle above the door frame, looking at her older brother. "Where are we going?"

Tai gave a quick glance at the two and turned back to the road. "Matt called me about 15 minutes ago. Tk's in the hospital. Matt's there with his cousin."

Kari's eyes went wide with worry. "Why is Tk in the hospital?" her voice shook slightly.

"I don't know. Matt didn't give me any details." He looked and saw her face. "It'll be okay Kari, Tk will be fine. He's strong."

Kari looked out the window, memories of the nightmare flashing in her mind.

_Tk's blue eyes were cold and lifeless, glaring daggers right at her._

"_WILL YOU ANSWER ME!"_

"_Look how __weak__ you are"_

"_What a sad excuse for a joke you are."_

"_No Kari, stay away!"_

"_I-I don't want to hurt you again. You need to go now!"_

Kari shut her eye's tightly trying to forget it all. It pained her to see him like he was. _'I don't understand. Was it really just a nightmare?' _She thought to herself.

"Kari?" Gatomon looked at her partner expectantly. It took a moment for Kari to register that Gatomon had spoken to her and she looked at the cat digimon. "You had a nightmare didn't you? I can tell, you have the same look on your face that you had when the Dark Ocean was after you."

Tai had been listening as soon as Gatomon mentioned dreams, and slammed on the brakes when he noticed he was about to run a red light. Gatomon flew forward and almost hit the windshield had it not been for Kari holding her so tightly. "Tai! Watch where you're going! I don't think we want to end up in the emergency room either!"

"Sorry." He said quickly, trying to catch his breath.

The three were silent for some time and when Tai began to turn, seeing the hospital sign dead ahead; Kari gave a quiet "yes."

Kari looked down at Gatomon and drew in a breath. "I had a dream about Tk. It was strange. One minute he was…evil or something and the next, he was normal again."

She glanced at Tai who seemed to be lost in thought and Kari knew he didn't like the sound of it.

"Do you think it has something to do with Tk's dream?" the digimon asked.

"Wait so; both you and Tk had a dream about something?" Tai asked suddenly as he turned into the hospital parking lot.

"Yeah, only in his, he was in the digiworld being taunted by someone." Kari said.

Tai parked the car and looked at his sister. "Does anyone else know, does Matt?"

Kari shook her head. "No, I don't think he knows. Just me, Gatomon and Patamon."

Her brother gave a curt nod. "Okay well, we're going to have to discuss this with the others," His protective brother person doubled before continuing, "It sounds like Tk may be in danger."

*_*_*

Matt stood outside the hospital waiting for Kari and Tai. The others, minus Mimi who was at school in America, were inside one of the hospitals group waiting rooms while Kat and his parents were at Tk's bed side. He was holding his phone like a lifeline and felt his throught tighten. Everything had happened so fast. One second his baby brother was asleep, the next he was being strangled to death by _something_. Matt was terrified, old memories from past digiworld experiences hit him twofold and he feared something was coming. And whatever it was was going to get his brother no matter what the digidestend did.

"Matt!" Tai's voice called and Matt looked up. Kari was walking along side him looking somewhat pale and Matt noticed the large bundle in her arms immediately guessing it to be Gatomon.

"Hey." He replied in a monotone voice. The three began to make their way into the hospital.

Tai squeezed his shoulder trying to be of some comfort for his friend as the blond lead them to where the others were waiting. "How is he?" Tai asked.

Matt shrugged. "I don't know. The doctors haven't said anything. My parents and Kat are with him right now."

"I see."

The group arrived a short while later. Sora opened the door just as they reached the room. She gave a weak smile to them. "Hey guy's." She stepped aside and let them pass. The group inside gave a slight wave and waited for Sora to close the door and the new arrivals to sit. Kari let Gatomon out of the bundle and she joined the other younger digidestend digimon on the floor.

Izzy was hurriedly typing on his computer and Kari could only assume he was messaging Genni. Davis and Ken sat next to each other, staring at the little digimon on the floor.

She looked at Joe sitting next to Cody who was holding a sobbing Patamon in his arms, trying his best to comfort the little digimon.

"Shhh, Patamon, It'll be okay." He cooed, gently stroking him and rocking slightly.

"N-no i-i-it won-t-t. I co-ouldnt protect h-him." The orange digimon sobbed.

Everyone gave each other a lost look.

"What exactly happened?" Ken asked, his fist's held together.

Everyone was looking at Matt, who sat next to Tai on one of the couches, his head in his hands. "It-it all happened so fast." His voice was low and the group almost missed what he had said. Matt lifted his head up and sat back in the couch before beginning to recollect the night's events.

"Something attacked him, and whatever it was held me and Patamon back. H-he's been sick all day, and it just got worse. I was hoping that, it was just some kind of flu, I don't know. He looked horrible. But…"Matt trailed off, his hands began to shake and his lower lip trembled. "That _thing_ almost killed him." He looked at the other's who's face's showed nothing but shock and disbelief. "I-I had checked his pulse and…Tk, h-he stopped breathing. My cousin called the ambulance, and by the time they got to the apartment, his breathing came back, though it was really shallow."

The group was silent. No one knew what to say or what to do. Izzy had looked up from his computer, eye brows knitted together in deep thought. It scared them all to hear news like this. The fact that a fellow digidestend was harmed by some unknown force made them all weary of the evil unknown.

Sora knelt beside Matt and took one of his hands in hers. "It'll be okay Matt. We have to remember to be strong, for his sake. Whatever it is that attacked him," she paused and looked at the others, "we will all be there to help defeat it." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Matt looked sadly at her and tried to smile. That was why he loved the bearer of Love; she had always been like a mother hen watching over them on their adventures; helping them when they had a problem, helping them if they didn't feel well. "Thanks Sora."

She gave him a reassuring squeeze, with a smile.

Kari bit her lip and looked around at the rest of the group. Even more so than after her dream, she was truly terrified. "I-I have something to add." she said looking at the sweater in her hands and suddenly she felt every pair of eye's in the room right directly at her.

"What is it Kari?" Yolie asked.

The teen took a short breath before starting. "When I visited Tk after school today, he told me and Patamon about a dream he had had."

Matt sat up straighter, his face became stoic. "The dream with the dark figure." He said and eye's turned back to him. "Patamon told me." So he explaied Tk's dream to the rest of the group.

"Kari had a dream as well." Gatomon added when he had finished.

Izzy spoke this time. "Was it the same as Tk's?"

Kari shook her head. "No but he was in it." She quickly explained her dream and paused a moment before adding, "I-it was almost as if he were, possessed or something. The dark figure in both our dreams is the one doing it all."

"Well whatever _it _is, it sounds really powerful." Joe said, sitting back and stretching.

.

_Knock Knock Knock_

The digidestend turned towards the door just as the Doctor walked in. Matt immediately stood up.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kimura. I've been taking care of your brother Takeru." He stuck his hand out politely and Matt shook it.

"Is he okay?" Matt asked.

Dr. Kimura nodded. "We've got him stable again and he's sleeping just fine right now."

A smile spread across all the friends faces.

"We do want him to stay overnight for observation though, just to be safe that something doesn't happen again."

*_*_*_

Chapter 6 is done! Not much to say. All the digidestend are aware of the situation, and now that Kari's seen the strange being, what does it mean for her? Well, I hope y'all liked it so far, now that the story is getting somewhat more interesting.

Please review ^_^


End file.
